elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Battlemaster Rivyn
|class = |faction = |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Davon's Watch Ald Carac Foyada Quarry Vivec City Alinor |region = Stonefalls Vvardenfell Summerset |province = Morrowind Summerset Isles |quests = For Glory Let the Games Begin To the Victor |voice = |dlc = ESO Morrowind }} Battlemaster Rivyn is a Dunmer residing at multiple locations. In Vvardenfell he may be found in Foyada Quarry and at the Gladiator's Quarters in Vivec City or those in Alinor, and Ald Carac, giving out battlegrounds quests. He can also be found outside of Davon's Watch in Stonefalls. Interactions For Glory As an introduction to the Battlegrounds, Rivyn wants the Vestige to compete in one game. Let the Games Begin Complete five Battlegrounds matches. To the Victor Win three Battlegrounds matches. Dialogue ;For Glory "Welcome! You stand amidst the Circle of Champions, a guild formed to test the greatest fighters of the realm in games of skill. Do you have what it takes?" :I'm interested. "Well then, let's see what you are made of! Participate in one of our games at any of our Battlegrounds. Win or lose, doesn't matter. Just get your feet wet. I can offer you a greater challenge after you've learned the ropes." :Tell me about the Battleground games. "Of course! Now, we have many games available. Which challenge would you like to know about?" ::Tell me about Team Deathmatch. "Team Deathmatch has always been popular. All that ceaseless bloodshed really gets the heart pumping! Just go into the field and attack as many players as possible. The more hits you get, the more points your team scores." ::Tell me about Domination. "Anyone can claim a capture point, but it's a true test of skill to master Domination. Seize and protect as many capture points as you can. The team with the most territory in the end wins. In this game you must dominate your rivals, or be dominated!" ::Tell me about some other games. "Ever the curious one, eh? Good. Knowledge can be key to a decisive victory. What other challenges would you care for me to explain?" :::Tell me about Capture the Relic. "Capture the Relic is one of our simpler games. You must seize your enemy's relic and return it to your base, all while protecting your own relic as well. Teamwork is the key to victory in this game, as you'll need a strong defense and offense." :::Tell me about Chaosball. "Chaosball sounds simple. You grab the ball and hold onto it for as long as you can. The longer you last, the more points you earn. It gets a bit more complicated when you're also running for your life, dodging swords and spells from the other team." :::Tell me about Crazy King. "Ah! One of my personal favorites. Unlike our other games where you must stand fast, Crazy King really gets the blood flowing. In this game the capture point keeps moving. Keep your feet quick and your shields up. Difficult to win when you're dead!" Appearances * fr:Maître de bataille Rivyn pl:Battlemaster Rivyn Category:ESO Morrowind: Foyada Quarry Characters Category:ESO Morrowind: Dunmer Category:ESO Morrowind: Males Category:ESO Morrowind: Vivec City Characters Category:ESO Morrowind: Ald Carac Characters Category:Summerset: Alinor Characters